1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface device of a remote control system for a robot and a method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user interface device that can receive remote location environment information acquired from a remote control robot, determine remote environment characteristics, and display the most appropriate remote location environment information for an operation environment on a main screen of a display unit in the user interface device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to a requirement for a service for linking a home network and an intelligent robot, development of intelligent robots providing various linking services is being actively performed.
Particularly, due to development of wired and wireless communication technology, an infrastructure for a sensor network together with mobile communication and Internet functionality has become widely available, and an intelligent robot that can perform a communication function, be independently operated, and provide a service at any time and place has been launched. As embedded type robots that do not externally have a form of a robot traditionally envisioned by the general public, but that can provide various information and services to people, are introduced, interest in intelligent robots has increased.
However, when a user controls a robot in a home at a location remote from the user, it is inconvenient for the user to view remote location environment information acquired from a sensor group mounted in a robot in a display device, to directly check all sensor data, to determine a traveling and operation environment of the robot and to control multiple robot groups through a robot control module. Further, as the quantity of robots to control increases, an amount of sensor data for the user to process rapidly increases, and therefore it is difficult to control a robot at a remote location.
Therefore, a demand has arisen for a user interface that recognizes an operation environment of the robot and provides optimal information of the operation environment to the user, whereby the user can intuitively and effectively control the robot.